


Silence

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: When Steve returns home from missions, there are certain things needed and certain things that aren't.





	Silence

It had been Natasha who had set you up with Steve. She refused to tell you who you’d be going on a date with only that they’d be picking you up at eight. When Steve arrived at your door the both of you were shocked. He had assumed you’d be another agent and you hadn’t anticipated Captain America to be standing on your doorstep. Needless to say you were a bit intimidated.

Yet Steve was exactly as Natasha described, sweet and kind. Basically he was perfect, for you at least. He’d taken you to a small diner where you ate and talked for the whole night. When you returned to your apartment you kissed his cheek and told him you looked forward to the next date.

That was six months ago. It was a fantastic relationship truthfully but when your boyfriend is an Avenger there’s a lot of things to worry about. Photographers had long since ceased trying to get Steve’s picture but that didn’t mean Steve wasn’t famous still. The poor super soldier was oblivious to when he was being flirted with, and most of your dates ended with you leaving while Steve signed autographs. You talked it out with him and worked through a small argument but the biggest difficulty was the missions.

You didn’t hate your boyfriend for going on them, something Steve was constantly questioning. No, you hated the frequent worry. Natasha advised you not to look at the news or go seeking out information about missions but it was habit. Wanting to make sure Steve was alright you kept updated on the situation in every country he was in.

Such was the case currently. Tony had created Ultron, an AI who was meant originally to protect the world. Ultron’s version of protection became ridding the world of all humanity. He headed to Sokovia to recruit for his destruction, those the Avengers had inadvertently harmed. Watching the news made you worry, Steve was there, he could be hurt. You wanted to look away but you couldn’t watching as an entire city was lifted in the air and dropped. Trying to stay calm you found you couldn’t focus anymore. Shutting off the tv you left your apartment for a walk.

By the time you returned late that night, having left your walk in favor of visiting a friend, you were starving. Take out was ordered and you decided to begin the book sitting on your table that had been there for weeks. Deeply ingrained you failed to hear the knock at the door the first time, hearing it the second when it became more like pounding. You didn’t bother looking to see who it was, assuming that it was food, but when Steve engulfed you in a hug, you were speechless.

Pulling you back into your apartment he sat down on your couch and you laid your head on his chest.

“You smell good” were the first words out of his mouth.

“Thanks, but Steve, what’s wrong”

“I’m not ready to talk about it. I just needed to see you.”

He pulled you tighter into him but refused to say a word. Whatever happened in Sokovia had truly affected Steve but you knew he’d come around to talking about it eventually. Until then, you just basked in the quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
